


“The voice in my head is you?”

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen One-Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: Just a one-shot in which Regina can hear Emma's thoughts and it's driving her insane. TW-mentioned of depression, not too dark though. happy ending because I needed happy times.





	“The voice in my head is you?”

 

“Ohh, will you please just shut the hell up!” Regina rolled in her bed and pulled the cover all the way over her body. “I swear if I’ll ever meet this person I’m going to give her a piece of my mind! how long can a person think about food?!”

The first time she heard this person thoughts she freaked out, she didn’t realize why she was spending the time thinking about pizza, she didn’t even like pizza. But she decided to treat herself, maybe if she will eat it her mind will finally give her some peace and quiet. It didn’t help, for some reason, her mind didn’t stop, it took her a while to realize it was not her mind or her urges.

She realized it when she suddenly cursed out loud someone named ‘Neal’. She didn’t even know someone with that name. But Regina did have a ‘gift’, she could read someone mind apparently. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was still very rare.

“It’s fucking 2 AM, if you want an ice cream just go and get it!” she threw a pillow at the wall and got up, she apparently will not be getting any sleep tonight.

She thought about tracking this person down from time to time just to see who is the voice that kept rippling through her mind and disturbing her sleep, but every time she tried, she chickened out. For some reason, this Emma Swan scared her.

————————-

It was a few years later when the thoughts started to get darker, suddenly it was not ‘What I should eat for breakfast?’ or ‘Where the hell I put my keys?’.

It started to turn into ‘I’m not worthy enough’ and ‘I can not do this anymore’. Regina was starting to feel this downfall too, hearing this kind of things in her head over and over and over again started to affect her.

It’s been going on for weeks upon weeks and Regina started to miss work, her mind was consumed with the other woman thoughts and she was starting to get worried. It was clear to her that the woman in her mind was falling into a very dark place and in some way Regina felt a responsibility, she was hearing it, in some way even feeling it, she had to do something.

She had the address of the woman, she got it years ago when she first thought about giving her a visit. She held the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and decided it was time.

She wouldn’t admit it then, not even to herself, but she got attached to the girl who hunted her mind. The girl who could drive her insane with debating whether or not to eat the last piece of chips, the girl who could get stuck for hours on the stupid ‘big red gum’ jingle, seriously who get stuck on a commercial jingle from the 80’?

“So kiss a little longer, stay close a little longer..” Regina hummed while driving all the way to Boston, a small smile gracing her lips.

——————————-

“Hey,” Emma said when she opened the door to the brunette “Can I help you?”

“The voice in my head is you?” Regina stared dumbfounded at the blonde, she was not sure what she expected but it was not this. The blonde was, well, beautiful and young, her emerald eyes held mystery in them and deep deep emotions that Regina couldn’t begin to describe. Her golden locks were a bit messy but still shone bright, something Regina tried to make her own raven hair to do for years with no such success. Emma Swan was breathtaking, and Regina was hooked, staring at her with open mouth and wide eyes.

“Excuse me?” the blonde asked, “Do you need something?” Emma suspected the brunette might be some junkie with the words that left her mouth but her clothes suggested otherwise, the brunette wore a black expensive dress and a pair of heels that Emma couldn’t afford with a year of salary.

“I’m not a junkie,” Regina growled at her “And yes those heels are jimmy choo” she added and the blonde eyes grew wide, “And for god’s sake stop with this big red gum jingle already!”

“What the hell?,” the blonde muttered, “Who are you?”

“The woman you’ve been driving crazy for years,” Regina said while fixing her dress “May I come in?” she asked innocently. “Relax,” she said when another thought washed through her head “I’m not a witch,”

.

.

.

“So you can read my mind,” Emma stated a few hours later when they both sat on the couch, cups of coffee in their hands “But not anybody else’s mind,”

“Exactly” Regina confirmed and took another sip from her hot coffee.

“This…,” Emma looked at her hands, searching for words to express how she felt about it, but all that came out from her mouth was an apology for some reason “I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Regina blinked, not understanding the blonde reaction if someone needed to apologize it was her, she was the one who invaded into the blonde’s mind, true she couldn’t help it, but if the case was reversed she would have been strangling Emma to death by now.

“It’s kind of dark in there lately,” Emma blushed and pointed at her hair, “I can’t imagine what it has been like for you to hear this,”

“I think you can,” Regina laughed humorously “Since your the one who actually living with it”

“I guess I can,” Emma shrugged. “So…” the blonde whispered, her fingers drawing nonsense with the drop of water on the hot mug.

“Yeh…” Regina blushed, she didn’t think this whole thing through, “I just came to check you are ok” she confessed.

“Oh” Emma brows quirked with shock “I-I,” she cleared her throat “Thank you,” she said instead.

“Are you?” Regina pushed, although from the blonde’s screaming thoughts inside her mind she already knew the answer. “Emma?” she whispered when the blonde refused to respond.

“I guess it’s just a difficult time..” she shrugged “You know how life is…”

“Yes,” Regina forced a smile “It can get quite hectic at times.”

“Exactly” Emma smiled, relieved that Regina didn’t push any further.

“Here’s my number,” Regina said while scribbling down her phone number, “Call me if you need,” she smiled at her and gather her things “And remember,” she said as they walked to the door “I’ll know when you’ll need.”

—————————

One phone call turned to two, two phone calls turned into a meeting and the blonde and the brunette became inseparable in no time.

It was annoying at the beginning with Regina ability to read Emma like an open book, but, Regina learned to tune it down, to let Emma come to her. And Emma did, she confessed her depression, explained she couldn’t really tell the triggers, that it just felt like it landed on her even though the signs may have been there.

And Regina confessed her own insecurities, she talked about her failing marriage that ended in an ugly divorce, about her longing to adopt a child, to which Emma said she was in the system.

They talked for hours upon hours, and it came as a surprise to neither of them when things became more.

“What am I thinking now?” Emma asked her one night, her hot breath tickling the brunette full red lips.

“I love you too” Regina answered instead, palming a red blushing cheek before she leaned into a sweet kiss. It was the first time in years Regina didn’t hear any thoughts, not hers, not the blondes.

“Just so you know,” Emma smiled against her lips when they finally parted, panting against the warm skin of the brunette, “I thought about ‘kiss a little longer, stay close a little longer..’” the blonde sang to the woman in her arms, who in response pushed her away and laughed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, I’m godandmonsters1996 :)


End file.
